


Goldilocks

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A new take on the classic fairy tale.





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I have no idea how this came to me. I really don't.

* * *

Once upon a time, a little boy named Justin was wandering through Pittsburgh, looking for something to do. He stumbled across a street he had never seen before. It was called Liberty Avenue. 

On Liberty Avenue was a club called Babylon. Justin went inside and looked around. 

"Gee," he said. "I sure wish someone would buy me a drink." 

So he watched some of the other customers. The first one he saw was Ted, who was just buying himself a drink. "Nah," said Justin to himself, quietly. "Too old." 

He looked around some more and saw another man. This one's name was Emmett. Justin thought about asking Emmett to buy him a drink, but then he decided, "Too young." 

That's when Justin saw the Great Sex God Brian Kinney. "Just right," he said, and sauntered over to Brian so that Brian could buy him a drink. 

An hour later, Justin decided that he wanted to dance. He looked at some people he could dance with. The first person he noticed was Michael. "Too innocent," Justin declared. 

That's when he saw a giant man with twelve piercings and a huge tattoo across his chest. "Too... experienced," Justin said. 

And then he saw Brian. 

"Just right," Justin said, and went over to dance with him. 

Soon afterward, Justin decided that he wanted to fuck. He looked around at the men in the back room. 

First, he saw Todd. "Too nelly," Justin complained. 

When he saw Ben, he wrinkled his nose. "Too butch," Justin said. 

And then he saw Brian, in all his glittering, glamorous, unquestionable beauty. "Just right," Justin breathed in the man's ear, and dropped to his knees to administer a blowjob.

THE END.


End file.
